User talk:Wolfspirit97
Hi Wolf, can you make me a charart? Thanks! Sunshine - beautiful golden she-cat that is playful, sweet and a caring mother. MistyfernSpring is blooming! 19:58, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Hi Wolf, I don't really know the difference :( but just make it look nice!! Thanks, MistyfernSpring is blooming! 13:37, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Wolf Maker? Hey! There isn't really any good wolf linearts out there- but being me and my wolf crazed self, have found a wolf art'' maker''! It's called Wyndbain's Wolf Maker, here's a Deviantart Link that has rules for usage in the description (here's the thing below if you don't want to check it out.. I'm makin' it easy :DD) "Rules are simple. Do not sell the artwork for real money. You MAY create adoptables and sell the characters for points or fake money though. No real cash profits. Just know that when you're selling adoptables, you are not selling the rights to the artwork, just the design of the character. The artwork is mine, but the characters are yours. Feel free to draw them in your own style and use them as you like for books, stories, roleplay, etc. ... Q: Can I use this to make a wolf? / Can I use this to make a wolf based on a character that isn't a wolf? / Can I use this at all? Etc, etc. A: You do not need to ask to use it! If I didn't want people using it, it wouldn't be on the internet, that's for sure." We are allowed to use it here as long as we've kept the WyndBain logo on it.:) Here's two links to the thing if you want to check it out. The Deviantart one doesn't work for me, but it might for you. Deviantart One (Doesn't Work For Me) Divine http://www.dolldivine.com/wolf-maker.php There is an updated one, that I don't quite like, but it's fine. [link] to the page.. Take a look, tell me if there's any issues. <3 Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 22:18, March 19, 2013 (UTC) I think maybe a personal one? Also, can you teach me how to do the chararts? Thanks MistyfernSpring is blooming! 21:27, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Chararts Thanks! I'll work on learning how to make them myself... someday, anyways! Another question, how do you put those pop up cats on you user/talk page? MistyfernSpring is blooming! 01:02, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Visual & Source modes Hi Ivy, every time I edit a Clan to add RP, it only shows it in source, showing a pop up box that I can't use visual because it has complex text. Same thing when I edit any talk page. This can get annoying, because it makes it confusing to type... Do you know why it might be doing this? MistyfernSpring is blooming! 01:09, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi Ivy, can you please add two kits to her charart? Thanks! MistyfernSpring is blooming! 20:25, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Well, actually, maube don't add them just yet because they are going to be born in a few day not just now :) MistyfernSpring is blooming! 23:14, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi wolf, can you get on chat? MistyfernSpring is blooming! 20:43, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Chararts Hi Ivy, I am trying to learn how to make chararts on GIMP, but I'm not that good... here is the furthest I've gotten so far: I doin't know how to change the brush size, blur, smudge or cut out any excess color.... Help! I don't even know how to save it properly, because when I do the computer won't let me open it later. Any advice? MistyfernSpring is blooming! 15:04, March 26, 2013 (UTC) I tried Pixlr, but I can't figure out the layer busines... maybe you can help me in Pixlr? MistyfernSpring is blooming! 14:27, March 27, 2013 (UTC) The Story Contest Hi, Wolf! Remember the story contest that was held a while back? One of the prizes was chararts, and I requested my Warriors OC, Emberstar, to be made as one, and I still haven't gotten it... I don't want to convey the meaning that I'm pressuring you to do it or that I'm forcing you to make it; I just have been waiting for a while and I haven't received it yet. Please don't feel like I'm being overbearing or anything. If you simply didn't have time, I understand. We're all busy, and we only have so much time on the computer. I just wanted to let you know. If you need Emberstar's description, just ask me, and I'll give it to you. =) Thanks, Ember the Enderman ♥Friendship is Witchcraft♥ 22:11, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Emberstar's Description 'Tis okay~ I use my iPad for the wikis, too. Here is Emberstar's description: (Leader blank, please? XD) Fur Color: Dark gray, with white chest, paws, and tail-tip. Eye Color: Dark amber Hm. That's it. Also, she's got a long tail. So yeah. Thanks you very much! Ember the Enderman ♥Friendship is Witchcraft♥ 02:17, March 28, 2013 (UTC) RE: Charart 'Tis okay, Wolf. I understand if your computer breaks down; I hate it when suddenly, there's no Internet, and I have to wait a couple of days before it gets fixed. XP Emberstar ♥Artemis Fowl♥ 00:50, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Willowkit's charart & Mentor Hi Wolf, what do I need to do to be able to put a charart on a page? Feathernose made the one for Willowkit and said I could use it... Do I put it up on the charart approval page? Another thing, I was looking at the Adopt a User page and thought: Could you be my mentor? Just because I'm not too good with coding or chararts.... If you can't, it's ok. MistyfernSpring is blooming! 21:24, April 22, 2013 (UTC) RE: Mentor & charart approvals Thanks for being my mentor, Wolf! Maybe I could start with coding? I will ask Feather to post the charart she made on the approval page, is that ok? Thanks for clearing everything up :) MistyfernSpring is blooming! 20:37, April 23, 2013 (UTC) OK :) I'll tell Feather, and try to get on chat later. ☾Bramblepool☽And that's how Equestria was made! 10:54, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Busted Now, I'm lucky it's letting me post this. My computer just busted, and I'm using my mom's that has Windows 8, so it hates every site that I get on. -.- I'll try to get my computer fixed asap, but for now, I'm stuck posting on user pages and etc. :( Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 02:32, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey. :) Hi, darling. It's me, Owl. Yeah, it's weird, right? This is my Lioden Wiki's account, and I was just coming on here to tell you that I'm not going to be on May 6th-10th, because I have Colorguard Try-Outs, and I need all the practice I can possibly get. :P So, adios! x3 ~Owl Inactive ness (Is that a word? XD) Hi, Wolf! Sorry for being inactive on Tuesday and Wednesday; on Tuesday, I was out of town, and Wednesday I was doing a concert for my band group. I won't be active tonight either, I don't think, because I've got another concert. XP See ya, Emberstar Today was a Fairy Tail... 22:44, May 2, 2013 (UTC)